The Darkness of the flame
by AnimeSeraph
Summary: Natsu and Co. are fired up for the upcoming S class trials but just before the trials the dragon slayer had disappeared out of thin air and nobody has a clue. Fairy tail has go under the runes of tenrou without their beloved dragon. Rated m for the language and maybe some stuff. Natsu x harem
1. Chapter 1

Hello readers! Its my first fanfic so pleased to be of service enjoy

dialogue "blahhh"

thoughts 'blahh'

no human **blahh**

Disclaimer: I owe nothing

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

It was a lovely and peaceful evening at Magnolia...at least lovely as things weren't looking so peaceful at certain guild hall

"oye ash for brainss"gray yelled as a chair struck back of his head creating a round visible bump

"haha bullseye"natsu laughed which later turn to horror as chair kept going and knocked erza cake and after that things weren't so peaceful at least for natsu and poor gray

"nothing unusual today" lucy sigh standing next to bar ,mira was standing just behind cleaning the glasses smiling at the distress key mage,Mira's sister and brother had went to mission,she was a bit bored she would have gone too but she doesn't enjoy fighting that much after 'death' of her sister .She smiled as she remembered how the pink haired dragon had tried to cheer her up even though she had a goth image. Natsu was special,he knows just what buttons to push to make a person better just by was lost in her thinking world as lucy was lazly staring at her sighing again.

On the other hand similar thoughts were going through the head of the red haired knights even though she was beating the shit outta said men she couldn't help but smile at his surrendered face...at least smiling inwardly...no one get away after destroying her time with her precious strawberry cheesecake ..not even natsu. Suddenly master makarov aka smallest master EVER just open door of his office and jump down while ending of the fall doesn't 'end' well as his face was slammed to the bar stool,he stood back up with somewhat embarrassed face and got up on the stool and spoke his words to the guild

"Children, today is very special as I have decided the S-class Exams of this year!"Makarov said as guild members erupted into cheers

"Exam will take place after three weeks be prepared and names of the participants will be announced in span of two days go make me proud!" as Master uphold his beer again

* * *

Natsu was smiling ear to ear smile after hearing this he sure was fired up because he was sured this year was his year

"Sorry flame brain you are getting toast this year so i would suggest you keep your smirk to yourself" gray yelled

"haha keep dreaming stripper i would wipe the floor with you"natsu yelled back

"Mira another cake please!" erza said as she sat on the bar looking at the fighting couple

"they wouldn't give it a break would they"erza said

"they look like mini you and me ahh good old days" mira reminded as she came with her cake

"not even close"as redheaded eye her cake which was pink because of strawberry

"Who do you think would pass this huh ?"

"I don't know for sure competition is close specially with natsu,gray and gajeel all lining up for the award"

"what about your brother and sister mira gonna train them up?"

"I think they would do well on their own"mira said while looking at the pink dragon slayer who looked at her and smiled his toothy smile making mira flushed,erza was aware of the situation and frowned at this exchange after the tower of heaven she had developed somewhat secret crush on pink haired mage while she would never try to believe on it she never would be happy if someone steal HER natsu.

The said mage came closer to the bar and asked mira for a flaming food to which mira happly started on,

"Erza! Happy and I are going for training for the exams so we wouldn't be able to be on next mission"

"why natsu you never missed missions before"

"its because of something don't worry we will be back before the announcement" erza looked at natsu suspiciously ,

'God knows what is going through mind of his ... me?" as she lightly pink cheeks were visible for natsu who thought she had a fever... put his hand on her forehead

"Erza you okay?" his concern and touch made her red as her hair as she start poking her cake

"Its nothing natsu" to which natsu shrugged

After Eating His food he exited the door of the guild and the sights of a barmaid and a knight ...they didn't know that it would be a while when they would be able to see him again.

* * *

thats it guys tell me about it read and review thanks see ya !

~Seraph


	2. Chapter 2

Greetings Everyone! thanks everyone for their response on my first fan fiction and here is the second chapter

please do a lots of request if you find my work interesting i would gladly compiled your requests now enough talks ...enjoy !

Disclaimer : I owe nothing

* * *

 **Chapter 2 : THE DISAPPEARING OF THE FLAMING FAIRY**

"And the 12 members participating in next S class Trials are ..."Makarov was making his speech to the member while erza was throwing glances at the members of guild, unable to find the pink haired belov...friend . Her eyes fall on mira who was doing the same gesture standing next to Elfman . Natsu was supposed to be back this morning but there was no sign of pink hair what so ever today this made Mirajane and Erza worried because Natsu never misses the trials even though its just participator decider

"Elfman , Gray , Lucy , Cana , Gajeel , Natsu , Juvia , Freed , Bickslow , Lisanna ,Evergreen and Wendy"makarov ended the list as choosen members roar their satisfaction and other got a disappointed look

"Don't fret children you will get another chance next year"makarov yelled cheering the depressed guildmembers

"Not another year"macao slumped on his chair

"Do you expect to be chosen after whining and drink beer whole year in the guild"wakaba said and chuckle

"Speak for yourself wakaba"

"macao have you seen natsu today"erza asked with a concern face

"not that i remember " answered macao

After asking some other members she went to bar with success not even lucy knew . Mirajane looked at her concerned face and figured out what it was about ,she too were confused about where abouts of the natsu .

"hey where flame brain i wanna smack his face to complete my beautiful day"gray yelled looking at erza and mirajane

"Gray your clothes"lucy sighed

"wahh whe.n..how...but... shit"

'Gray sama your clothes are secret safe with Juvia' thought a certain someone hiding behind pillar eying the ice mage like a trophy

"speaking of natsu I haven't seen him Last three days" voiced lucy looking around the guild but unable to find natsu anywhere.

"he had left for training happy returned earlier but he had not , he should be back by now " erza answered eating her cake

"huh like any training would do him good"gray muttered

"gray..." erza glared

"What i said nothing" gray said nervously

"anyway lets hope he will come soon ,he would be very happy that he is in for the exam" mira said

"Indeed he will be " erza muttered

Everyone went back to their activities except the white haired and the read headed still thinking about salmon dragon

'where are you natsu' thought mira and erza

* * *

"Thats friggin unbelievable tomorrow is the trial and flame brain has still to show up "Gray yelled

"Gray ,Natsu will show up before exams no need to destroy stuff"master calmly said sitting on his regular stool, sipping his beer

"But my hand are scratching i haven't hit a good piece of meat in days"gray furiously retort

As master just sighed ,gray had some weird way to show concern about disappearance of natsu

Suddenly the Guild Hall door opened and erza entered the hall and directed her way towards the master

"Master! Natsu homes is empty as it was ,he still had not come back! what if something happened to him ...we had do something"Erza said worriedly with happy with her . She had become very worried of the natsu's disappearance, passing days were making it restless . Tomorrow was the exams and natsu wouldn't miss it for his life but there were no clue of his presence

"He told me he would be back yesterday but natsu is not here" happy cried

"Now calm down erza and happy ,maybe natsu just lost his way on his journey i am sure he will be back before you know it"master makarov tried to calmed the knight and the exceed

"will he?" erza said as she looked a bit unsured at his answer

"but Master Erza is right we should do something , maybe something did happen to natsu "Mira voiced her opinion as master seems lost in his thoughts

"okay alzack and bisca you with jet and droy and happy , go find natsu this a mission" Master told the gun experts as they node and went to find the jet and droy

* * *

 **Somewhere in the forest**

It was a shadowed place completely surrounded by the trees and the river was flowing nearby making it a breathtaking place . Under a large tree laid a bleeding, bruised Dragon Slayer . Natsu were struggling to find his breath , he laid there helplessly , his eyes a bit widened ,one bruised . He hold his arm trying to lean against the tree coughing large amount of blood as it flows out of his bruised cheeks . His eyes were unfocused collecting his thoughts about his guild, mates , lucy , master , gray , erza...mira ...as he blinked ...6 shadows were looming over his figure

"HAHA Look at this fairy now not so tough now are you "laughed the first figure

"shut it big guy...you voice hurts my ear" said the shortest one

"Damn you " the Big guy Said as natsu tried to stand on his feet but fall down again and landed harshly, the guy standing in the middle come towards natsu and grab his collar lifting him charging a black fire on his another one

"The salamander ehh? pathetic and i guess rest of your are also same?"

" I will kill you if you hurt any of my NAKAMA!" Natsu yelled weakly

"I ain't scared brat"he said with a laugh , punching natsu right through his face knocking his lights out as natsu fell down and lost consciousness

"Lets hunt some Fairies!" they gave a devilish laugh

* * *

The ship to tenrou Island was about to leave .Due to the absence of natsu levy had joined the group for the trials while Erza was looking toward the Magnolia remembering that natsu was not abroad with them even after days of searching. Master didn't allowed her to staye at the guild neither mirajane because of natsu due to their S class duties

'Natsu ...where are you ...i swear i will find you and beat the shit out of you ...first thing i will do after coming back' erza looked at the town wondering about her beloved dragon

Next to Elfman was mira sitting remembering her last words with natsu

 **FlashBack**

"thanks a bunch for the food mira tasty as ever" mira blushed at his praise

"so will see you after training i guess take care"natsu waved

"you too natsu " mira waved back and starts serving other with a big smile on her face

 **Flashback ended**

'natsu...' mira thought while looking upwards towards the sky as the ship left the port and everyone looked at magnolia... unknown them for the last time in seven years

* * *

"Master do you know where is natsu off to?" gildart asked cleaning his teeth with a toothpick looking at the little old man

"I am afraid gildart i have no clue about the boys where about , i know i should search for him but trials were important for other members i just hope the boys okay and wouldn't be too sad after we return because we left him"

"sad? he would be wrecking things right and left when he would know about our departure " gildart chuckles looking at the pale master face

"MONEY!" River stars flowing from masters eyes much to amusement of gildart

* * *

At the same time a blue haired guy was siting in the jail staring at the wall which somewhat provide him some view ,suddenly Alarms of the jail went on as he become aware of the situation . The door of the jail blasted off its base as jellal back down to the corner eying the intruder ,there stood a beautiful black haired lady with a short version with pink haired smiling to him

"What are you here for...Ultear and meredy"Jellal asked with anger

"Jellal do you want to atone for your past sins"ultear asked as jellal eyes widen a bit at this

"My sins are unforgivable even if to atone bit what do you suggest"jellal asked with curiosity

"join us"

* * *

thats it for now guys hope you enjoy it

please read and review and bare with me

Later ~serpah


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone ! I am back with the third chapter of my story, hope you guys enjoy this one too so without further ado lets get on with this chapter

and yeah if you want to suggest some ideas or if you wanna suggest some pairing then please i do i will surely try and see what i can do

so yeah lets get on with the story

Disclaimer : I owe nothing

Dialogue "blahhh"

Thoughts 'blaahhh'

Creature **blahh**

* * *

 **chapter 2 : The Destruction of Tenrou**

"You did good coming back...IS THAT WHAT YOU THINK I WOULD SAY TO YOU AFTER THE STUNT YOU PULLED YOU DUMB BRAT..."Makarov kept on ranting on the face of annoyed laxus.

"Geez tone it down old man " Laxus muttered as he cleaned his ear with his pinkie. Everyone was looking at the exchange between the master and his grandson with smiles on their the little exchange everyone moves toward the camp , Makarov looked back at the beaten form of hades

"I cant believe that your brats were able to stop me ...I was so closed to reach the power of absolute...the one power , stronger than any... force in the world " Hades as he motioned his hand toward the sky

"You chose the path of the darkness purehito which was destined to be finished by the light"Makarov said with a clam look

"You brat got luck on their side makarov but soon Evil will bring their demise and so will your ...and no one will be able to save you not even your light "hades chuckled and lost his conciousness , Makarov looked at his face solemly

'what have you become second'he thought and turn toward his family and looked toward their laughing face and smiled

'We will face any danger...together we are family No Evil can out done us' Makarov said with a smile and walk towards his family

* * *

 **Some where in the Forest**

Sun shone brightly on the greenary giving a beautiful view of the forest as the birds sing their hearts out . Under the one of the biggest trees was a bloody unconcious men lying with teared clothes and burn marks on his body and one under his left eye. The man with salmon hairs was lying in pool of his own blood in middle of no where.

A deer nearby was eating grass and his eyes fall on the downed form of the beaten men he looked at him unsurely tilting his head . He inched closer and poked his face with his horn but got no response out of him. Deer tried again still found the men unresposive but it kept poking and after some time the figure started to mumble and turn in his deep slumber . Deer run out of the field as soon as the figure opened his eyes a bit and looked around trying to remember his surrounding and only saw trees . Natsu was confused as he was awoke in a middle of forest with pain ...unbearable amount of pain going through his whole body .

he leaned against the tree and tried to remember and clutches his head in Pain . Suddenly His eye widened as he remembered the reason of his current state . His face expression changed from confusion to horror. He tried to stand on his feet but his damn feet refuse as the wouldn't move , it felt like they were numb . Natsu suddenly felt weakend, he had lost lots of blood. He let out a dragonic scream in agony as his head starts spinning and he fall down on the grass

* * *

 **Tenroujima**

Mirajane was currently wrapping the bandage around the erza's bruised shoulder which was badly wounded due to the fight against Hades . Mira was lost in her thoughts while binding the bandage

'The S class Trials have been delayed because of that damn intruding of the Grimoire Heart ,I hope Natsu is back at the guild safe and sound , and not destroying stuff beacause he lost his chance...I wanna see his adorable face so much' Mira thoughtfully nodes as Erza was looking at her with upward Eyebrow

"Mira are you fine , you looked spaced out"Erza asked with concern

"Oh i am fine Erza just been thinking about natsu"Mira replied

"Ah natsu I was half hoping he would just burst his way in tenrou and yelling and breaking stuff for leaving him"Erza said with a smile

"that sound like natsu "Mira laughed

"I just Hope he is alright"

"Me too " as both looked upward in the sky

"ACNOLOGIA!" Someone yelled from outside of the tent . Both of the Girls run out of the tent to look at the ruckus and found a Black Dragon with blue tribe lining and red eyes coming toward their Island giving a loud roar. A shiver ran down every member of the fairy tail present on the Island as they looked at the Dragon of Annhilation in horror.

"Everyone run towards the ship FAST!" Gildarts yelled

"Go children I will face this Beast and it will give you time to run " Makarov yelled at member

"But Master we can't leave without you "Erza said with tears running down her face

"Don't worry my child I will always be with you we are FAIRY TAIL AND WE NEVER WILL FALL NOW GO!" Makarov yelled

Gildart held Erza and run toward the ship as tears slip from his eyes and erza cried loudly

Makarov looked at the beast infront him and give a sad smile

"Now i have nothing to lose ...if I am going down SO ARE YOU" Makarov yelled

" **TITAN FORM** " Makarov yelled as he Become the size of dragon

Acnologia Flew straight toward the master and slammed his horn on TItan's Chest , making makarov cry in agony but he hold his head in headlock but it was of no use as Acnologia easily shrugged him off sending him over the ground rolling as Master lost his form and becomes a midget again he looked at the Acnologia with a bruised smile

"I guess this is my end ...At least this old man was of some use "He whispered tiredly as he closed his eyes , Suddenly a footstep was heard Makarov eyes shot opened as he saw gray running with hair shadowing his eyes as he moved toward the Beast

 **"Ice Make : Hammer"** Gray yelled trying to hit the dragon

 **"Lighting Dragon : ROAR!"** Laxus who was just behind roar

 **"Iron Dragon : ROAR!"**

 **"Wind Dragon : ROAR!"**

 **"Requip Magic: 100 swords!"**

 **"Satan Soul : EXTINCTION"**

one by one Every Fairy start throwing their most powerful attacks but it had next to no effect on the Black Dragon he shrugged their attacks like they were nothing

"Come on Everyone TOGETHER"Laxus yelled in harmony. Acnologia had enough he went up in the sky and start sucking air

"What is that giant lizard up to now"Cana asked

"Its is making a roar...we all are doom"Gildart said with a frightened face.

"COME ON EVERYONE HOLD EACH OTHER HAND AND COMBINE MAGIC"as words left makarov everybody starts holding hands forming a circle, acnologia had also finished charging up for roar and released his massive roar towards the island

"COMBINE YOUR MAGIC AS ONE" Master yelled as every member start concentrating their magic. Erza and Mira too closed their eyes as a tear left their eyes as they had only one name on their mind

'Natsu...'

BOOMMMM

the ocean Loudly shakes at the impact as the runes knight far away on the sea witnessed the 'Destruction of the Tenrou'

 **Somewhere else in the Forest**

At the exact moment an eye opened showing red orbs as they widen and black flames lit up the body of the bruised figure burning everything around him

* * *

Thats it for now guyz hope you like it

Next Chapter : The Awakened Black flames

please read and review

Later ~Seraph


	4. Chapter 4

Hello Again peeps! I m back with another yep another chapter so hope you guys like it  
I had read the reviews of you guys, thank you so much for your comments i loved them so keep reviewing

So without further ado lets get on with it

Disclaimer : I Owe Nothing

Dialogues "blahhh"

Thoughts 'blahh'

Creature **blahh**

* * *

 **Chapter 4 : The Awakened Black Flames**

(Time skip)

There was pin drop silence in the guildhall of the fairy tail as every member had a look of horror and shock . Doranbolt was standing at the gate of the guild as he unwrapped the destruction of the tenrou before the members of the fairy tail

"and Thats what had happened , I am sorry for your loss" Doranbolt said as he bowed in front of members ad left the guild hall making it hollow and silent again. a loud crashing was heard as glasses in kinana hand dropped and Cries erupt from the member

"What does he meant by thats it THEY CANT JUST DIE I DONT BELIEVE IT " Max yelled with enraged tune

"T-they d-died.."Redus held his head sobbing

"Master...everyone .." Macao fall to his chair , his eyes held nothing but sorrow .

* * *

That was the Dark night for the Fairytail as Lighting struck the magnolia , Grieve , sorrow , tears , guilt and many emotions filled the hearts of the fairies for their fallen ones . Everyone was sitting in the chairs , there was few remaining , the weak remaining but they weren't just give up. Fairy tail was their life and they weren't gonna abandon it

"So now what" Nab asked the members

"First we should choose a new master" Bisca replied looking at macao intensively

"Why are you looking at me like that"

"Macao no one is more experienced here than you and everyone will be satisfied if you took the job"Bisca said

"I am uping Bisca on this one " Alzack Said

"cut me some slacks you are uping bisca on everything " Macao said with a laugh as everyone smiled ,Alzack and Bisca blushed. Macao looked at members face and smile to himself after seeing their smiling faces after whole day

"And I am not becoming Mas..."Macao stopped as he saw everyone's faces filled with hope even after death of their comrades they were still blistering with hope which made Macao smiled

"so fourth ehhh...i will give it a try ehh now my first order is too PARTY ...PARTY TILL WE DROWN OUR SORROW" Macao said as everybody cheered

'Lets hope this new start for fairy tail will be for better' Macao thought as he remembered his former master words

 **Flashback**

"Master aren't you now too old , thinking of retiring? ehh " Macao added with amusement

"I guess you are right Mac ,I am a old man now but the faces of my children get me going ,these smiles made me smile,their laughs made me laugh , they are my light. The truth is I don't know what i will do after retiring" Makarov said with a sad smile

"Don't you worry about retiring Gramps , you are too young to be retired"Natsu yelled

"Dumb Brat" Makarov muttered with a smile as Macao erupted in laughters

 **Flashback Ended**

"Yosh i am fired up "Romeo Yelled standing on the table

'fired up ? Where have I heard this Word...wait a minute NATSU' Macao shot up from his chair and everybody looked at him . Suddenly the guild door opened and a figure was seen standing with blood all across his body.

* * *

 **Somewhere else**

Natsu was limping toward the guild hall as town folks give him weird stares which turn into pity for him, that he thought was because he was bruised. He shrugged them as he kept on going remembering his last awaking ...everything around him was burned and their was black flames burning around him , weird thing was that it was hurting him ...him the fire dragon slayer

'How can a fire hurt me i am dragon slayer ..fire one to be exact for god sake' Natsu thought unable to comprehend that the flame were ejected by him of all. His train of thought was interrupted due a stranger colliding with his shoulder as he yelp in pain from the wound , the stranger bowed and form and apology and exited

'damn People cant even help a wounded man' Natsu retorted he could see the town was dull than usual as if was in grieve

'Why is everything's so dull...is everything alright at the guild' Natsu thought as his suddenly widen as he remembered the word " **lets hunt some fairies"** his eyes flashes red a bit as he hurried toward the guild and saw the door and opened it will full force he could muster

* * *

Everybody eyes widen at the figure as he chuckles

"ehh Partying without me not s-so f-fair"Natsu said in a low tone with a lazy smile as he fall down

"NATSUUUU" everyone yelled

* * *

As sun shone brightly toward the town of magnolia and the day had started with city buzzling with folks going to their works, opening shop and offices . A light entered the infirmary hiting the face of the salmon haired mage lying on the bed . Natsu slowly opened his eyes as his eyes feel upon the ceiling , he let out a comfort sigh as his wounds feel much better than before.

"I see you are awake" A voice came from the door of the infirmary as macao walked in as natsu gave a small smile

"How are your wounds"

"Could be better" Natsu said as he tried to sit up

"What happened , how did you get these injuries?" Macao asked

"Some assholes thought that they could do anything they want I will make them pay" Natsu said with anger laced voice

"Do you remember them?" Macao asked

"No never seen them before , I think I will have to talk with gramps as soon as possible" Natsu thought loudly .

"Well about that..." Macao said in low tune

"They left me for s class trial?" Natsu asked in a low sad voice

"Natsu there is more...first recover then we will talk in peace"

" Is Everything okay? " Natsu asked with a confused face

"Everything fine" Macao said breaking their eye contact, Natsu looked at him suspiciously but shrugged it off

"Okay the see you in evening"Natsu said as he laid back

'Natsu I am scared at how will you react at this news' Macao thought solemnly

* * *

I like to clear thing that natsu is not evil in this one but had a bit dark side to him

Thanks you guys soo much for supporting my first story and pm me if you have any problems or any doubt or review

Thats it for now folks see ya next time,

Next Chapter : The dark side

Bubye ~Seraph


	5. Chapter 5

Greetings again everyone! I am back with another chapter , hope you like it as much as the last one and thank you everyone who reviewed or favorite or follow...or anything,your comments provide me the motivation to write,keep them coming :P

Pairing is **Natsu x Erza X Mira x Ultear** for now i guess comment down if this too much or anything

so lets get on with the chapter

Dialogues "Blahhh"

Thoughts 'blahh'

Creature and Magic **blahh**

* * *

 **Chapter 5 :The Dark side**

 **In the Abandon Building**

Three figures were seen standing in the middle of the abandon building, wearing similar long dark robes with red marking

"And what are we going to do about it" A Mysterious man with blue hair and a weird tattoo under his eye asked the two other occupants in the room

"Destroy the Dark Guilds from the face of Earthland , Simple as that" A beautiful black haired lady replied nonchalantly

"This isn't as it sounds ultear , we are criminal ...renown criminals, how would you expect we do that with magic council's sword on our head 24/7?"

"Independent guild ...we will form an independent guild neither dark nor official, we will find 'former' criminals and make them members and it will start with three of us" Ultear as she pointed at Jellal , Meredy and herself

"This sounds too dangerous but if its even a little bit i can do to repay my sins i will gladly make sacrifice" Jellal voiced with determination in his voice

"phew one thing out of the way, now what do you suggest we name it?" Time mage asked

"How about pink Unicorn" Meredy voiced her opinion with a squeal in the end

'Hell with repaying , I am leaving' Jellal thought as he and ultear sweat drop

"Crime Sorcière **,** A guild to eradicate all evil brought about by Dark Guilds and Zeref, with the members seeking redemption for the crimes and atrocities they committed in their past"Ultear ended her speech with the eyes of determinant mage , hence it marked the First and only start of the guild independent to any council yet the objective was to be the destruction of every dark guild

* * *

 **Fairy tail**

Natsu eyes fluttered opened as he intake his surrounding, same white bed,ceiling,table...even window.

'At last its evening ahhahah , screw you infirmary I am never coming back EVER hahahha' his train of thoughts ended as he remembered the group that attacked him

'Those Bastard how dare they threaten the name of my guild I will never forgave them' Natsu fans were visible at this

'and that guy was using fire magic weird as lighting but shiny black what weird flames ,uneatable ,disgusting , and had a weird feeling to it. I have to get stronger soon if I wanna have any chance beating them and inform master about them , those bastards were strong, I will make sure I pay them back for the Injuries they caused me ... **beyond repair** "Natsu eye flashed red as it turn normal back again as he gain his senses back 'huh' he got a weird feeling but he shrugged it off

"Well gotta tell Mira and Erza about them , They sure will be angry as hell for me for being beaten easily , knowing erza she will knock some senses into me " He cringed at the thought as his thought shifted toward his fellow mates

'They left me...they could have at least search for me or wait...gramps could have delayed the exams right...right? Am I of no importance...I miss them already ...Happy, Mira , Erza ,(Gra...no probably not gray)"Natsu thought as sadness was clearly visible on his face which suddenly turned into shocked as he processed that gray was at trials

'What if gray pass...no no no , I couldn't even imagine his smug face when he came back ' horror was written all over Natsu face

'What to do ...what to do think natsu think...wait ...should I...no..but...well good idea actually 'A dark smirk crept onto his face

"Mission: Infiltrating of the tenrou shall begin shortly" Natsu said to no one in particular with a mad laugh

"Natsu" Kinana said as she entered the room

"oh hey kinana " Natsu replied with a smile

"Who were you just talking to"

"No one in particular just myself" Natsu said with evil smile , Kinana gave him a weird look

"I see ,well master is waiting for you in the hall everyone also so please meet everyone there" Kinana said as she reached the door , Natsu face faulted at hearing this

'What they have returned nooooo my plan ...Gray face noooooo' Natsu thought with dread look. "Master and other have returned from trials?" Natsu asked her, kinana foot stops at hearing this as she immediately found mistake in her words as she felt cold inside

"I-i meant m-macao , Master made him i-in charge of the guild in his absence"kinana tried to gave excuse, it works off course as natsu gave a deny look

"seriously whats wrong with master making a guy in charge who doesn't even know anything yet beers and women"

"r-right , well see you l-later"Kinana said and hurried out of the room , this time natsu gave her a weird look

'Nice save' Kinana thought

* * *

 **( Late that day ) Fairytail Guild hall**

Everyone was sitting at the guild hall chatting and drinking , the guild was lively and cheerful than before there was always a sense of loss present there as there were very few members remained in guild . Macao sighed at the sight of his was already starting to doubt himself as he looked at his comrade faces , he couldn't make them feel better what good was he if he can't even do that

'How do you do that Master?' Macao thought in respect to his late master as he continued his observations . Suddenly the doors to the hall smacked open as natsu entered with a proud smile and yelled his greeting to everyone . Everyone greeted him back with a bright smile. Macao Smiled at the scene at least natsu know how to bring happiness to the faces of his nakama

"Oye Macao" Natsu waved his hand onto his face

"Feeling Better natsu ?"

"Much Better infact i am feeling so much good that i had a plan to fulfil" Natsu said with a chuckle

"I also have a thing to ask and to tell you"Macao said with a serious face

"You go first old man"

"Okay my question is that What happened to you ,who attacked you the day before?" Macao asked curiously

"There were some bastards who think they could hurt my family and me ,don't worry old man I will take care of this problem in my plan " Natsu said with a smirk

"And how do you do that"

"Well I am gonna Infiltrate the tenrou hahah , they thought they could get rid of me , No one will become S class before me" Natsu finished with a huge smirk but as soon as these words left natsu ,Macao frowned

"Well natsu what I am gonna tell you is related to the gramps and other participants of the trials"Macao said in a dread tone as natsu looked at him with curiosity

"What?"

"Natsu...they ,group at tenrou was attacked by a dragon of Apocalypse , Acnologia ...they all...are dead...everyone " Macao said in a low tune with head downwards as words left his mouth Natsu blink as his brain processed this memory his eye opened showing nothing but red and all hell broke loose

* * *

That it for now everyone  
Tell me how you feel about this chapter and Follow and Favorite if you like it

if there are mistakes pm me because i wrote this 3 in the morning so little dizzy :p

I make natsu in character a bit childish but after some proceeding in story he will be more calm ,collected and cool ofc

Next chap : **The decision**

then see you everyone later ~Seraph


	6. Chapter 6

I am back everyone with another Chapter ,hope you guys like this one too

and Thank you everyone who supported love ya all, and please give suggestions on the story for the improvement

 **Pairing :** Natsu x Erza x Mirajane x Ultear , so far

Dialogues "Blahh"

Thoughts 'Blahh'

Magic and Creatures **blahh**

* * *

 **Chapter 6 : The Decision**

 **The Magic Council HQ**

In the dark room were seated most influential people (P.S:yeah right XD) as an urgent meeting had called after the Destruction of Tenrou and the Fairy tail.

"As everybody should be informed that the day before yesterday marked the end of the Fairy tail by the Dragon of Apocalypse ,Acnologia himself as witnessed by the council men Lahar and Doranbolt"A Voice was heard along the room as a dark figure suddenly stand

"This is absurd! Fairy tail is not finished there are still members remaining" the old friend of makarov , Yajima yelled at the Council of Decision

"Calm Down Yajima-san , Its should be clear specially for you that after the death of the strongest members Fairy tail will surely cease to exist"An Arrogant voice boomed from the top with a chuckle

"Fairies are history-ed as far as I am concern ,I think we should celebrate instead, a problem less from the plate"The member sitting next to him said with a smirk as Yajima clenched his hands tightly

"Silence! Do not disturb the meeting with your personal arguments , Get lost if you are going to interrupt anymore"A voice boomed for a large man sitting at end of the table and the room managed a pin drop silence

"Now get on with matter. Firstly the appearance of Acnologia is indeed worrying, He had destroyed a continent in past and there is no doubt that he could do that again . We should take step and soon . Secondly We have planned an yearly event soon for the light guild,participating for the very top, It would be officially announced in 5 years until then we should make preparations, give me your thoughts on this later on . The meeting is adjourn until the later date".After the meeting the council man left . Yajima glared at the arrogant man one last time as he left.

"Hah Punny Fairy licker, What do you think Andrew, this so called best guild would do without their strongest"he said with a creepiness oozing from him

"Probably lowest... but not all strongest of them are dead" Andrew replied

"Who are you talking about all remaining are scared cats"

"Except One " The man said with a deep look in his eyes

* * *

 **In the middle of the forest**

"Jellal!"Meredy yelled as Ultear followed behind her

"what?"

"The Fairy tail members has been killed by the acnologia at the tenrou where I and ultear was" Jellal eyes pop at this 'Erza' he thought solemnly

"Yeah the news was publish today...Dark day for light, ain't it" Ultear said with sorrow as she remembered every member's face as meredy also held a sad face

'I am sorry Erza i will repay my sins I promise' Jellal thought as his head fall and his hairs covered his eyes

* * *

 **In Crocus,capital of Fiore**

Two teenage Boys with two weird cat were standing in front of the hall of Sabertooth

"Sting-kun are we joining this guild?"Lector motioned towards the large guild hall constructed on the rocky hill

"Indeed Lector this shall be our first step to be strongest! ain't that right Rogue;"Sting replied with great enthutiasm

"Whatever you say"Rogue replied in a bored tune

"Fro think so too"Frosch voiced as rogue smiled at him

"What are we waiting for then LETS GO!" Sting said as he sprinted towards the hall

'Soon I will surpass you, Natsu-san' thought runs in the mind of sting

* * *

 **The Guild Hall of Fairy tail**

"Natsu...they have died everyone ...Acnologia attacked them and devour the whole island, each and every member"Macao said as he looked upward to see the reaction of natsu but as soon he did he regret it immediately , he was horrified , stupified .Never in his life has he been that scared that he was at the moment. There, in front of him stood a red eyed natsu as black flames covered his whole being, no this was monster more than Natsu

"t-they **d-** di **ed?" t-they c-c** an't just die ... **THEY WERE KILLED? I WILL HUNT THAT DRAGON!"** A monstrous voice escaped Natsu as Macao slowly backed off as he got out of his shock but it was too late as Natsu screamed with an inhuman voice, whole magnolia was shook-ed just by the intensity of it .Black Flames started to be released from natsu as it started to cover the guild and a loud bang voice was heard around the whole town

Natsu eyes flashes into their normal colour back again as he regain his senses, they widened as he took his surrounding . Half of the guild was broken into pieces as members who were present in the guild were lying wounded,what scared natsu the most was the body of macao which was lying some foot away with burn marks all over his body

"Macao!"Natsu yelled as he rushes to the aid of purple haired fellow fire mage

"n-natsu... d-dont worry I-i am f-fine don't let y-your h-ate c-consume you" Macao said as he lost his consciousness. Natsu was horrified as his eyes went from macao to his guild mates to back to Macao. Other members who were outside of the guild heard the explosion and hurried toward the guild and rush to their comrade air. Natsu laid Macao in the infirmary and helped others then left the guild quietly leaving many queries for the coming members

* * *

(Timeskip: Night Time)

 **Trees of** **cherry blossoms(Sakura)**

A man was standing ,head bowed as his hand clutched the scarf of his father as tear were gliding down his eye. Natsu opened his hand staring at it .Today ...Today he learned about the death of his teammates , his Comrades, his life ...his friends but that was not the only thing today he also hurt one of his own , he had hurt what he swore to protect .He was a monster who had hurt his own comrade. Natsu knew that he won't be able to forgave himself ,the picture of his wounded friends' face were implanted in his head for whole of his life.

Natsu teared up at the memory of his fallen nakama 'Gray , Lucy ,Cana , Lisanna , Elfman , Gildarts, Laxus , Wendy , Levy , Gajeel ,Master,Happy my buddy ...e-erza...m-mira everyone' They meant more than his life but now they all are gone why? because of himself . If he was stronger if he would have finish those bastard and returned to the guild early, he could have save them but no ...his own weakness is his biggest enemy , no more not with what's left he would protect them even if he had to burn every evil even himself

At the exact moment a decision was made in the head of the Dragon Slayer ,it was hard but it was necessary he would protect whats left no matter the cost

'Master I promise Fairy tail will rise I will make sure of it! Natsu heads as fire was clearly visible in his eyes

* * *

(Timeskip : Next morning)

 **Fairy tail guild hall**

Macao was walking to his office covered in bandages looking like a mummy , thank god he was a fire mage or else he would been a toast ,he had woken up to the faces of guild had explained the whole story to the members as they questioned about explosion . They had expected that natsu would be enraged but damn thats too much even for him ,they knew natsu loved each of them dearly so they accepted his reaction at death of his closest But question was where was he,no one had seen him since last night .

Macao sighed as he entered his room , he saw a strange letter lying on his desk. He picked it up curiously and opened it . As soon as his eyes started to follow the words his eyebrow started to twitch

'oh Boy' Macao fall to his chair with a tried look as letter dropped from his hand showing a writing that surely belonged to natsu

" I am sorry for what I did Macao I am weak and I can't control this new flames so I have decided to leave to become stronger more than ever dont worry I will be back soon ,Natsu"

* * *

This will be done for now everyone,

hope you like it, Pm me if you have any doubt or problem

Don't forget to review

Next Chapter : **A Start of a journey and a new look**

Later ~Seraph


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everyone I m back with another one! Hope you guys like this one too

I am updated with your reviews and most of them are positive one,I am so glad for on your remarks Thank you everyone! and pm me if you any issues with the story. Now without further ado lets get on with the chapter

 **Pairing :** Natsu x Erza x Mirajane x Ultear

Dialogues "Blahh"

Thoughts 'Blahh'

Magic and Creature **Blahh**

Disclaimer : i owe nothing

* * *

 **Chapter 7 :** Start of a journey and a New look

 **Deep Forest**

'Ah Brilliant Natsu...Just Brilliant What does a friggin map cost 5 Jewel? But no you just have to rush in the woods' Natsu kept ranting as he was going...God knows where. Stumbling around an old forest definitely wasn't on his schedule but oh well. Natsu suddenly felt something under his foot, he looked down in curiosity and saw a Tiger looking at him with muderous glare.

'Oh god not again'

* * *

 **Fairy Tail Guild**

Macao was calmly sitting in front of the members of fairy tail as all of their faces looked shocked

"What do you meant by he is gone, Master?!"

"Natsu is gone on a mission for me, he will come back soon believe me just for the time being he will not be here" Macao replied with eyes closed

'Unbelievable' voices of many member was heard

"Don't slack of brats, Natsu must be getting stronger every day you should get on with your training too we can't let Fairy tail off its Position. We will make sure it remains to the very top" Macao gave a speech as everyone cheered with new determination like 'I won't let Natsu steal all the spotlight'. Macao looked at his mates with smile then gave a tried sigh

'This is very tiresome, Natsu I have cover you up for some time, and I will kill ya if you won't return early'

* * *

 **Outskirts of a town (Alhora)**

Natsu was making through the forest with a tired look on his face wobbling on feet. 'I swear this forest had more animals than trees ', his stomach growled at the emptiness.'I am hungry!' after couple of step he smelled a wonderful food

"FOOD!" Natsu ran as fast as he could at the source as he came out of the clearing of forest and was met with a small bustling town as a grin made way on his face ' Finally'. He located the closest Restaurant and ordered all kinds of food from the menu with a predatory smirk which startled the poor waiter and started a head ache for the chef.

After almost 2 hours of eating...,Natsu took his leave from a very happy owner, to look around the Town, what was surprising was that this was more of a vacation visitor town with various shops , Onsens , Lovely Trees all in out it was a Beautiful town.

As he was strolling through the shops he came upon a store with "Magic Clothes" written on the top, he looked at his a bit torn attire and decided to give it a shot and entered the store. It was big store covered with various designed and colorful clothing.

"Welcome to my store Sir,we sell products of utmost quality with cheap price. What would to like to see" A man with glasses asked with a smile as he stand behind the counter. "I was hoping to find some clothes of my size, The Sign said Magic clothes, as I am mage i could use something like that"

"Ah yes we have many customers who are mage themselves so we decided to include magic in clothes, Do you particularly have something in mind, Sir? "The shopkeeper asked. "I was hoping to get some fireproof clothes as i am a fire mage so normal clothes burn easily" Natsu replied

"Well this is unusual request but I am sure we will sort out something and for the color what would you prefer?"

"Umm how about Black?"

"Very well then this way please" As he directed natsu toward the room and took his measurements..."Body" measurements...

"Your clothes will be ready by the evening, Total amount is 10000 jewels for 6 sets", Natsu paid the man and got out of the shop

'I am all the way here why not go to one of those steamy relaxing baths " Natsu decided to go to Onsen for some relaxation, It was a pretty tiring day for him. He lowered himself in the water and let out a comfortable sigh as his thoughts went to the upcoming places for training. 'I guess place where Igneel raised me would be good for training ' He thought but that place brought lots of bad memories for him . 'Igneel...where are you' Natsu looked upward in the sky wih a dull look in eyes of his.

* * *

 **Nearby Alhora**

Jellal had an annoyed look on his face as he followed the mother daughter combo

"Will some tell me why are we going to exact opposite site to where our next mission is?!"He yelled at the women walking forward of him

"Oh come one Jellal don't be a child there's a town nearby won't it be good if we rest a bit, I heard they got very popular Onsens and shops!" Ultear said with a Dreamy face

"All we are doing is wasting time"Jellal retorted. "Oh come on wimpy kid" Ultear teased as Jellal let out a frustrated voice

"Women" jellal said in resentment and let out another frustated growl as he heard "Kids" from the front

* * *

 **Alhora Town**

After a long relaxing bath and lots of thoughts, Natsu went back to the shop as the sky indicated the evening

"Ah Welcome back Sir, I was just expecting you. We have completed your outfit with minor improvements and I am sure you will love it, it is just in the room left from here go on try it "The Shopkeeper said with a bright smile as he motioned towards the room. Natsu gave him thanks and went to tryout the outfit

After 10 minutes he came out of the room with his new outfit on. He was currently dressed in a Black long sleeved under shirt and black thigh length Pea coat with red arm band on top it with black pants and black Boots. All in all he was looking pretty Handsome and badass (P.S: I like black too much)

"You looked wonderful Sir, We also added readjustment magic in the clothes so you shall not worry about it becoming shor-" his voice was interrupted as two guys with mask on their faces entered the shop with magic guns in their hand

"You two get down or I will shoot you!" one of the thug said with gun pointed at them as other went up to stack all the cash. Natsu gave him a blank look

"Didn't you hear me get down NOW OR I WILL SHOOT yo- " the second thug interrupted him and said "Hey loot that pink guy too "as he went back to the counter

"You heard him now give me all th- wait where is that guy "Thug asked the shopkeeper and looked around as natsu disappeared

"Behind you "A voice whispered in the ear of first thug giving him all sort of chills as a fist knocked his face out, he fall and lost consciousness

"Hey look i got all the cas-"Other thug didn't know what hit him as he laid vertically on the ground in matter of seconds. The shopkeeper called the rune Knights who took them away

"I don't know how to thank you for all of this" Shopkeeper voice full with gratitude

"Oh its nothing, Here is the money for the clothes"

"What you have done is enough for me, keep the money"

"Oh no you have worked hard for these clothes here take them" Natsu said with a great smile as shopkeeper accepted the money thanking him continuously

* * *

Ultear was going through the streets and check various shops. 'Ah this is wonderful, oh that dress is so beautiful' lost in her thoughts she rammed through stranger who quickly muttered an apology as ultear moved to apologize and found herself staring at a familar face

"Natsu?"

"Weird Women smelling Dork from Galuna Island?" Natsu said with question marks flying through his head as Ultear blushed at his embarrassing remarks of her as well as his new appearance how, he looked ver handsome in new clothes very different than before and at the exact moment jellal came across

"Oh here you are Ultear"

"Jellal"

"Natsu?"Jellal asked with confused face

And thats how an faithful meeting happened that changed the life of natsu for good...or for bad

* * *

Thats it for now geeks!Thanks again for your reactions love you all,

Follow and Review,

Next chapter : **the Faithful Gathering and A new Guild**

Later ~Seraph


	8. Chapter 8

Hello Everyone I am back with an another chapter hope you guys love this one too

There will few Time skips in later chapters because i wanna go to part where the Terou Group returns soon but i don't want to rush so stay tune!

And if you guys got some cool Ideas for the story then don't hesitate to pm me I am all ears

Lets get on with this chapter

 **Pairing :** Natsu x Mirajane x Erza x Ultear

Dialogues "Blahh"

Thoughts 'Blahh'

Magic & Creature **blahh**

 **Disclaimer :** I owe nothing

* * *

 **Chapter 8 :** the Faithful Gathering and A new Guild

 **In the Forest Nearby**

Four figures were seen sitting between the lashing green trees. Natsu was sitting on bark with jellal in front of him with his hand on his face which was a bit down and meredy standing behind him and ultear a bit behind leaning to a tree.

"So Jellal what in the hell are you doing here. Last time i remember you were held into custody by the Council "Natsu voiced his question looking at Blue haired mage with a confused gaze after the group settled down away from the town

"These two troublesome women bail me out" jellal replied as Meredy lightly waved at natsu with a smile and ultear gave him a warm smile

"These two? Weren't you that weird guy with the gray's friend, lion?"Natsu asked with a thoughtful face as ultear face become beet red

"I AM A GIRL! I was just disguised as a guy and that was lyon" Ultear half yelled at him

"Okay geez no need to yell"Natsu said cleaning his ears and Ultear fumed behind. "Um so why did you helped jellal getting free?" Natsu asked them , there a minute silence which was broken by the pink haired girl

"We want to do something good , our whole life(s) were full of evil so for remedy we thought of independent guild which was neither completely light but still was against dark and Jellal was a perfect candidate"Meredy said with a bright smile on her face

"That is awesome"Natsu said with a light smile and asked "Well jellal deeds are well known, What about you girls? were bad as well"At this Meredy looked at Ultear with a sad smile and Ultear frowned

"We were dark mages in past but because of "some guild" we are towards the light now...away from darkness"Ultear said as she and Meredy smiled at the memories of the Fairy tail member at which natsu smiled , light surely overcome the evil in the person

"Enough about us, What are you doing here long way away from your guild " Jellal asked with a questioning face ,Natsu hair shadowed his eyes as he looked down memories still fresh in his head about the death of his mates

"My teammates...they were killed on the tenrou by an ass dragon "He said with venom in his voice at which Ultear and Meredy winced and jellal looked at him

"I-i am sorry Natsu " Ultear said with a low voice . "Its not your fault Ultear"Natsu replied "Those who are at fault shall pay...very soon"Dark aura started to emit from natsu which startle the present mages a bit

"Actually ...Natsu...I and Meredy were there too...Our guild intervened S-Class Trials and attacked your guild"Ultear muttered out ,Natsu picked all of this by his sharp ears and his eyes turned red as it murderously flew towards dark haired mage

" **D** id **a** nyone **died?"** Natsu said coldly at which Ultear flinched along with Meredy

"No...we only were able to give them few scratches nobody was killed"Meredy squeaked as Natsu calmed a bit at this

"It's okay,if anyone was killed by you i would never forgive you and hunt you but luckily no one died because of you ...not same can be said about black lizard"Natsu spat at the name of Dragon of Apocalypse

"As Gramps said Enemy today, Friend tomorrow"Natsu said with a big smile as he remembered the words of his former Master,as he smiled Ultear blushed at his cutest smile

"That doesn't answer the question Natsu what are you doing here shouldn't you be at Fairy tail?"Jellal asked with curiosity

"I wanted to be there with them but i think I need to be more stronger ...I m too weak at the moment because of my weakness my guild mates suffered, so I guess I will train a bit away from the guild"Natsu remembered the faces of his late teammates with disappointed looks at him. 'NO! I wont let that happened again...I can't' Natsu thought

"So you are gonna train for uncertain time before going back to your guild?"Jellal asked as natsu to which Natsu replied "Pretty much"

"Why don't you join us?"Ultear asked as Natsu head shot up giving her a surprised look ,Jellal also gave her a surprised look

"What are you talking about, I am a Fairy tail member I can't leave Fairy tail and just join you"Natsu retorted

"No one is telling you to leave your Guild, I was just asking you to join us for time being ,I and Jellal can help you train while you can help us hunting Dark guild"Ultear said as she extended her hand towards him

"I likes the sound of it" Natsu said as a smile formed on his face and He took Ultear's hand and stood up,Ultear and Meredy smiled at that

"Ah are we going to make it more troublesome group, What next a Dark Guild? "Jellal sighed as he massaged his head

"Shutup Jellal "Ultear

* * *

(Timeskip 4 Months)

 **Fairytail Guild Hall**

"Master! Its been four Months and There is no news about him! You told he will back soon!"Jet yelled at Macao who was massaging his head at the moment

"Calm down Jet. He is on a long time Mission he will won't be here for sometime so i suggest get you ass moving and train to be a better mage"Macao replied calmly

"Stupid Old man"Jet muttered

'Natsu you senile bastard, When will you return Idiot'Macao thought with a tired sigh and slammed his face on the stool

* * *

 **Crime Sorciere HQ**

It was a Morning as the sun starts throwing its light around the World and light starts overcame the night's darkness. In a Dark room was a Pink haired Guy sleeping soundly as he started to arose from his slumber .Natsu opened his eyes as he become aware of his surronding

'Ah its morning already , I swear I just slept' Natsu said as he started to roll off his bed but felt weight on his right hand 'What's this?" Natsu felt very soft feeling on his right hand and squeezed which earn him a quickly looked towards his right side and found a Black haired Beauty sleeping sound leaning on his shoulder using his chest as a pillow

'What the Fuck' Natsu tensed at the sight of a girl sleeping next to him. Natsu looked closely and saw the beautiful face of Ultear breathing on his chest with a cute smile. Natsu blushed as red as tomato

'Ultear?...dammit not again this is becoming more of a habit of her, ...She has her own fucking room' Natsu thought with frown

After a months or two ,on a mission Ultear had to sleep with Natsu because of complications. She really like the Heat emitting from his body He was a living Heater and the warmness he radiates were comforting and of safety, away from any danger and it appeals Ultears a lot.

His eyes fall upon her chest and tight night gown ,'She really looked like a killer beauty'He though with a dreamy sigh

'or should I complain...no bad Natsu...bad Natsu' Natsu blushed at the implications and tried to sneaked around her head and laid her comfortably on his bed with success as she snuggled up with his pillow and seemingly search for her personal heater

'Phew job done' Natsu thought as he went to Bathroom to freshen up for the day

* * *

Natsu was sitting On the Table in the Guild hall of the Crime Sorciere while drinking his cup of coffee and going through the Newspaper as Jellal entered from the Guild's gate and Greeted him

"Morning Jellal ,Good sleep ? Your Breakfast is Over the bar" Natsu said as he drank his coffee On following days He was also kinda chef for the three members of the Crime sorciere, as he was better in cooking then all of them, much to happiness of Ultear who loved his cooking not that Natsu complained as he loved cooking. Jellal nodes his head at Natsu and went to pick up his breakfast and sat next to the pink haired mage

"So any Target tonight ?"Natsu asked the said mage without averting his eyes from the newspaper

"Yeah there are many Dark Members spotted towards Capital's North , probability of presence of Dark Guild there is very high"Jellal finished his Idea as Natsu nodes

"Good Morning Guys"Meredy cheery voice boomed as she and ultear entered in the guild. Natsu and Jellal looked at them and waved

"BreakFast at the Bar guys " Natsu said

"Oh thanks so much for the food Natsu"Meredy replied and Ultear smiled gratefully and both of them went to pick up their food

"So whats the plan for today?"Ultear asked

"Some Dark Guild, North of Capital" Jellal told her as he stood up

"We are leaving in an hour be ready by then"

* * *

 **North Of Crocus**

"My assumption were right"Jellal whispered to his three mates who were sitting just behind him . The Four mages were hiding behind the bushed just sideways to the Dark Guild's Hall where dark members were inside drinking and having fun

"So Whats the plan?" Natsu asked

"Natsu and I will attack from the front while Meredy and Ultear you both will attack from the side ways after the mages in hall are defeated we will attack the Master. And there are 2 S-class members too except their Master so be aware,I will Handle the Master personally"Jellal explained them their act and gave them to node to proceed as they agreed to his plan

"Natsu there is also a visitor to the Master of this Guild, Will handle him while I face off the Master?"Jellal asked Natsu as He node and they proceed towards the gate knocking the two members on the way . Natsu busted the Gate open with his roar staggering every mage in the hall

"We are here scums"He yelled as Natsu and Jellal both jumped toward the crowd of mages infront of them

 **"Fire Dragon Brilliant Flames"**

 **"Heavenly Body Magic"**

 **"** **Ice-Make: Rosen Krone"**

 **"Maguilty Rays"**

Spells were thrown all over the guild hall as Dark mages tried to reciprocate but against the spells thrown by the intruder they stand no chance

"Whats going on" A voice boomed from the first floor and two guy one with blond haired and other with red walked down with a confused gaze

"They are the S-class one , Ultear Meredy Take care of them , Natsu come with me" Jellal instructed as Ultear and Meredy node

"Where are you two going , I wont let you disturb our Master" One of the S-class said as he throw his lighting magic at the two male intruder to which ultear intervened

"Your Fight is with me!"Ultear declared and turned toward both of male of her side

"You two take care Meredy and I will Take care of them"She said

"Of course you too"Natsu replied at which Ultear gave him a smile

* * *

Natsu and Jellal ran toward the door of the office of the Guild's Master .Jellal kicked the door opened and announced their arrival. A man with long beard was sitting at the table with an annoyed look and Other man was standing in front of him, he turned around and he smirked at the them

"Natsu you take the man standing out I will handle th-"Jellal stopped suddenly as he felt a dark aura emitting from beside him and temperature begun to rise ,He looked at his right and saw Natsu with Red Murderous eye directed toward the standing Dark mage

"You ..."apparently the guy standing in front Master was one of the guys who attacked him before the S-class exams-"...are going to **DIE"** Natsu roared as he charged up

* * *

Thats It for now People See you guys very soon

Sent me your reviews and Ideas , Fav and Follow

Next Chapter : **The Raise to the Black Flames**

 **L** ater ~Seraph


End file.
